Becoming Me
by PoisonsOrchid
Summary: Sometimes there's no point in doing anything. There's no reason, and even if you spend everyday doing something you love, something that makes you someone, in the end, you're still no one. Till of course, you find out something like this...
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Me.

Sometimes there's no point in doing anything. There's no reason, and even if you spend everyday doing something you love, something that makes you someone, in the end, you're still no one.

Story of my life. Everyday for the past year I've saved everyone's lives from ghosts, battled a fruitloop who wants my mom as his wife and me as his son, all the while trying to balance school, nosy people, and time with you're best friends. I can't say I haven't changed, cause I have. I act like I haven't though, what else can I do? How do I tell my parents that I, a 15 year old boy, have no care for the future or anything of that sory becuase I know it won't exist for me.

It's not necessarily possible, and due to Daniel Fenton's failing grades, lack of interest, and over all bad attitude he's getting sent to a summer baording school sponsered by the Fruitloop himself! Joy!

There is one thing that makes no sense though. I passed all of my classes with a D or higher, considering this was only freshman year I should be fine, but I suppose considering I was higher standards by everyone in middle as well as the first few months of high school, I guess they think I'm not as dumb as my grades show. But still, I shouldn't have to go to this thing.

The sound of someone knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts but not fast enough becuase Vlad had made it into my room and closed my door without a single objection on my part.

"Plasmius" I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. Hey! After how many times he's attacked me, you'd think that smirk of his would be involuntary too! I'm guessing not though...

"Pla..Vlad? What's" I watched as he continued to walk around my room, trying to look for something, wait is that..."Don't touch that! It's the only one I have left!"

He held up my rocket in confusion, "This is your obsession, I doubt it... what else..." He kept muttering and even with my super hearing I could barely hear him. He was scared, confused, and ... worried? About me?

"What are you doing here Vlad?" My question seemed to bring him out of his thoughts as he motioned for me sit down.

"Daniel, this," his deep breaths ensured me this wasn't anything good, " this is going to take a while to explain, and until I finish, I need you to just listen. Just, please. I know, I know I seem like a crazed loon, and maybe I am. But I need you to give me this chance to explain."

Anger boiled beneath my surface, this fucked up idiot is not about to tell me that he's sorry for everything and had a sudden change of heart, cuase if he does then I'm about to explode on him. But just as I was about to open my mouth a blue light flashed bright enough to make me close my eyes and two words hit my ears, "Time out!"

"Clockwork," the breath I didn't realize I had been holding finally let out, and his child form was floating in front of me.

"You know as well as I Daniel the ways your life can go. But I come here today because of another reason." At this point laughter bubbled in me as the image of the screaming observants chasing Clockwork out of his tower came to mind.

Hmph.

Looking up I watched as Clockwork set two medillians in a box and into my suitcase, shock swept over and I my mouth agape as words formed that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"Daniel, come time in the future you are to be my successor, and it is known to many my control of time makes me impossible to go against and ultimately one of the most powerful ghosts. It is even more well known that you will become the most powerful, but there are many things you are unaware of young one. Many things I am forbidden to teach you. While you are gone, Tucker, Sam, Valerie and the rest of your family will hunt ghosts for you. But while you are there, you must listen to Vlad. There is much he knows that is the truth, and it is time that you listened."

At this point my disbelief and shock had transformed into aggrevation as I spoke words that I knew Clockwork already knew, but I needed to say.

"What truths? And what is this a sudden change of heart? Vlad's made my life miserable fromt the start! I don't belive anything he has said ever!"

"Breathe Danny, breathe. As for the truths are what he will tell you now. Every word out of his mouth will be the truth and Daniel you must hear him out. That is as much as I can say." As he began to leave he answered my last unspoken question.

"In due time." Not quite the answer I wanted, b- "Time in!"

Taking a deep breath I spoke to Vlad what I knew Clockwork came hear to make sure I would do.

"I'm Listening."

* * *

><p>Hi! Kay sooo the usual! Review if you want more!<p>

And I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters/places. Tis a shame, I know! But what can I say?


	2. Learning the Truth

_Becoming Me_

**"Breathe Danny, breathe. As for the truths are what he will tell you now. Every word out of his mouth will be the truth and Daniel you must hear him out. That is as much as I can say." As he began to leave he answered my last unspoken question.**

**"In due time." Not quite the answer I wanted, b- "Time in!"**

**Taking a deep breath I spoke to Vlad what I knew Clockwork came hear to make sure I would do.**

**"I'm Listening."**

"Daniel?" My name brought me out of my silence, and I realized that I didn't listen to a word that Vlad had just said.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, say that again?" You know, since I was still processing being the most powerful ghost in the world as well as Clockwork's heir! No pressure… right.

"…I've come all this wa—"

"Vlad! I just, I'm sorry, I'm processing okay? But please! Just repeat it!" Great, if I'm going to end up like Clockwork it means I'm going to need to be more polite and look at the scheme of things… I'm screwed!

I couldn't help but fidget as he studied me, and as he once again took deep breathes I reminded myself of how important this really could be.

"Alright, this time, you better listen to all of it." Time to cut the wise cracks Danny-boy.

"You know that every ghost has an obsession. That much is common knowledge, what isn't common knowledge though is that we halfas have an obsession as well. Now us-"

"Wait what? What obsession!"

"Don't interrupt me Daniel," his glare and the fact that if he wanted to he could get up and leave and I'd have to beg him to give me this information shut me up immediately. "Now usually, the level of obsession depends on level of power, the time when a ghost gets to know what their obsession is comes when they are at a stable age and a stable power level. It seems your stable power level came three months ago, and you have yet to show an obsession with anything."

So nothing in Amity Park worked for me? What did I do non stop, one thing I couldn't live without… "What about saving people? Is that considered my obsession? Or video games?" What if I don't find it, I have to leave Amity Park, whatever my obsession is, it'll drag me away from everything!

"No, I'm afraid not, you're obsession Little Badger, will be something you can't live without. It will be something no matter when you need to let it go, you won't. You're obsession will be someo-.., something that you won't share at all. All of those things you do with other people. If you're obsession is taken or hurt or sick or unhappy you will feel her pain, her sickness, etc. The only thing that will stop you from doing anything is her happiness, but you will still need to see her.

There is another thing… Daniel we are not the first of our kind. There were more halfas. The thing is, you are the only true half ghost, you're entire body was infused with ectoplasm, while for the rest of us we were caught partly in it. I was exposed in a large amount to my face, arms, and part of my torso hence my power level being high, another, his name was Blake Jacobs, and he was exposed to it through almost his entire left side, making him more powerful than I."

So, an obsession was something I couldn't let go when I needed to. It was something or someone, as Vlad had almost let it slip, that I won't be willing to share, I would need to see, someone whose happiness would be…. That's it! Vlad's obsession, Vlad is obsessed with "Mom! You're obsessed with Mom! That's why it's so important to you to have cameras every where or to coming here every few weeks, it's why sometimes you don't fight till I come to you! You're just here for her!" I wanted to be mad at him, she was my mother, my family! He had no right to her! But the fact is that he did. Now the circumstances had changed. This wasn't about him chasing my mother and hating his best friend because he was a loon, it was because he had no choice otherwise.

He sadly smiled at me with pride in his eyes. "I knew you were intelligent, but that quick? Yes. She is my obsession. Daniel, so far for everyone who is only part ghost has a human for an obsession. Kind of like a soul mate. You will immediately react to her, at first it will be subtle, you'll be more open to her, or him. You'll be extremely caring, protective. But those traits will come out with time,"

Wait what about… "Sam?" I could almost see the relief and gears turning in his head! Yes! Sam has been with me since—

"No."

"What! But I don't—"

"I'm sorry Little Badger, but had she been your obsession, no ghost would ever go after her. You're protective instinct would have kicked in a while ago, and she wouldn't be able to fight at all. This Daniel is why you need to read the Journals I found. And you need to come to this school. The summer school is for the gifted Daniel, it has programs for men and women of every type, age, ideals, etc. We need to find her or him before the end of this year. If we don't you will have no choice but to become something much worse than Pariah Dark or any other ghost."

So far in the past few hours this is what I had found out. 1. I am the most powerful ghost, ever. 2.I'm Clockwork's heir. 3. I have an obsession, usually obsessions for halfas are humans. 4. I need to find her- or him, please don't be a him- so I don't turn evil. Joy!

"I, uh, I don't mean to be rude Vlad, but could I go out? Perhaps think it over a little? Please. I need to-"

"I would be afraid if you hadn't asked me that. Go on Daniel, I will distract your parents in the meanwhile." He pushed off his seat and walked to the door before my voice surprised the both of us with a question.

"You'll be here when I get back right?" I needed to know he would be there. That he would help.

"Of course Little Badger. Go on now, and come back before tomorrow morning, we still have much to discuss." What more could there be?

I didn't realize that I had been staring after him for a while, but as soon as I found my iPod I found myself taking off without a second thought. The dark sky complemented my mood perfectly and the stars gave the perfect amount of light possible.

Landing on the tall hidden corner of the skyscraper, I allowed myself to look onto the life the city. It was fairly new, Amity Park had decided to urbanize a long time ago and with all of the money that the ghosts exhibition brought in there was more than enough to go around.

The sight wasn't one that I absolutely loved. In fact, I'm pretty sure I could use a relaxing vacation, of course it's not really that relaxing now. I just... I wish I knew if I would find her there. If it would all turn out alright.

Of course it will Daniel, in fact. She has just found where she will be staying over summer. I am responsible for making sure you don't turn evil. Besides, do you honestly think I wouldn't help my apprentice?

The message made me practically fall out of my corner.

Thank you! Oh spirits! I won't be turning evil! My mini celebration brought to light something else I once hid here.

Under the designs of the curvious building lay my journal of notes. A long time ago, I had taken up playing instruments in my spair time. The drums, piano, and cliche guitar being my favorites. I suspose, I'll have this to play off as my special ability. Of course, it'll take time to get readjusted to playing.

But what other classes would I take? Spirits, I hate this. Just make her worth it! Please make her worth it!

* * *

><p><em>"Aria!" A blonde young woman called over and over again. "Of all the days to go missing..."<em>

_"Come off now Cali! We must head to our next adventure! Can you believe it? A full summer of art! Plus I can graduate early so I can take over Dad's company!" The tan skined woman came into view. She wasn't beautiful or even pretty. But her plain jane looks suited her black braided hair and almost black eyes._

_"Aria, you know more than I that your fathers company meant a lot him. Just as you know even more that your mother's fashion meant to her. Sweety, if you want to follow through on both of your parents wishes don't you think you should put a little more effort into.. well into..."_

_"Into what?" Confusion marred Aria's face as she turned around to finally look at the woman who was now her guardian._

_"Your looks. Your hapiness. Trust people, Aria. Please. This summer try to find some people who you can talk to. As much as I love to listen to you dear, this isn't healthy."_

_Aria paused for a moment before slowly nodding her head and whispering her agreement. This was going to be a long summer. She just hoped it would be worth it._

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Sorry for the delay! Woot we're getting somewhere now! Now a couple of side notes, I am changing some ghost rituals and other things simply because... well it's my story and otherwise this story wouldn't exist! As far as I know this story will be around 27 chapters. I have exams going on right now, sooo updates will be a bit slow.<p>

So while these two chapters have been in first person pov, I'm probably going to switch.. or maybe not. Let me know, whose point of view you want to hear. And if you have any questions. Please review or message me!

Review please!


End file.
